Monitor the microbial and health status of the genetically defined F344 rats and B6C3F1 mice produced in the Toxicology Research and Testing Program, National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences rodent production centers producing rodents for evaluation of chemicals for toxicologic and carcinogenic properties under the National Toxicology Program.